Seduction and Death
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: SLASH. Rated M for language, violence, bloodplay, death, murder, content and M/M slash. MovieXover. Riddick/Drake from Blade Trinity. Drake slept after Blade 3 only to be woken by another kind of beast. Could Riddick be the one Drake's been looking for?
1. The History of Drake

Author: Furyan Goddess  
Title: Seduction and Death  
Rating: NC-17 for language, gore, blood, death, blood drinking and M/M SLASH  
Fandom: Riddick and Blade Trinity  
Pairing: Riddick/Drake (aka Dracula)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Riddickverse or the Bladeverse. I make no money from this or the use of the photos. This is done for fun.  
Fatal/Daywalker is a song by RZA and I make no money from it either. It is from Blade Trinity movie/soundtrack. It's a kick ass song :) It's use here is to give you a quick run down of who Drake is. Some liberties were taken with the Blade story line, so be warned.  
Feedback: YES, I love feedback. It helps me grow and gives me ideas. No shreads  
Archive: VX and ask  
A/N: Big hugs to Hrefna for he help w/ rewording and bouncing of ideas. Thanks babe :) and thanks to Helen for beta.

"_Kill one man, you're a murderer. Kill a million, a king. Kill them all... a God." _ Drake, Blade Trinity.

**Prologue  
The History of Drake**

He was born on Earth in ancient Sumeria over seven thousand years ago. His father was a Sumerian god and his mother a sacrificial virgin chosen solely for the purpose of bearing a child. But the god's fatherly pride quickly became rage, and though he'd never admit it -- fear , when he looked at his firstborn son.

Surely no god would produce such a monstrosity as what was laid in his arms. The devil's spawn, he called him after the babe had turned his head and bit his arm with sharp fangs and began to suckle at the blood.

The god, sure his wife was an adulterer, had her beheaded and her body burned before all records of her existence were expunged. Then, he renounced the child and tried to have it killed and sent back to hell where it belonged.

The god quickly found that the child would not die. Nothing he did would kill him. The boy would only regenerate and grow stronger with each attempt. He grew faster. More powerful, until one day, the child became stronger than any man, ever. He was demigod, after all.

The child's outward appearance was that of perfection. Beautiful in every way. The face of divinity. Dark hair, amber colored eyes and a body that proved his godliness. But as he matured to man, he began to change. Became able to take on different forms, mimic others, including his father who chose to ignore him and pretend that he didn't exist.

Upon his 18th birthday, all of his god powers were unleashed and he took his true form for the first time. That of a large, horned beast with a tri-mandible jaw and mottled red skin. A truly fear inspiring sight to anyone, even a god.

When the beast turned on his father, the god realized his mistake in mistreating the child. The god explained that he couldn't kill him without creating a rift in the natural order of things. If the god was to die, another god would have to absorb his power or life as they knew it would end.

So the child let him live, briefly, until he found a way to channel and absorb his fathers power.

Lured into a false since of security, the god realized what kind of weapon he had in his child. He was born the perfect predator. He had the immortality of his god-father. Intelligence beyond measure and compiled with his bloodlust and violent ways, he'd became an unstoppable force. An army unto himself.

Their reign of terror didn't last long. The child had no intentions of being someone's puppet, even his fathers. He killed the god and absorbed his power and became the most powerful being ever born of man or gods.

Through the ages, he'd cut a bloody path leaving death, destruction, dismemberment and his personal favorite, impalement, in his wake.

He sneered in the face of Christians that chose to follow only one god. The Lord and his son Jesus Christ. He'd met Jesus and found him quite amusing. Jesus tried to save Drake from himself. From what he'd become. Jesus told Drake that if only he'd accept The Lord as his savior, he'd go to heaven, but Drake's idea of heaven was different than Jesus and most others.

Heaven for Drake was a place where blood flowed in the streets and the screams of pain and torture could be heard at all times. A constant hum of fear and violence. The scent of blood and pain and death. _That _was heaven to Drake.

Drake flaunted his kills in the faces of God's followers and their fear of him and his kind grew. He became the face of evil. The devil. The thing that haunted their dreams and the monster they used to scare their children in line.

The demigod discovered that if he chose for his victim to live, they would, becoming what he was, but different. He hadn't set out to build an army, but to find one, perhaps a handful, like himself. But humans were weak and not one he'd converted proved their worth.

They couldn't walk in daylight, like him. Couldn't control the bloodlust as he could. They couldn't shift shapes, as only he was able. They became his puppets and he detested each and every one of them.

They were like a virus. A disease. His curse to the world, and they just passed on his gift of immortality, thinking it was their right to do so. They were very, very wrong. Only a god had the right to grant life.

Over many millennia, he grew disgusted with the "modern" world and what man and his vampires had become. After searching for over five thousand years for the perfect companion, he grew weary of his quest and of the life around him. So he settled down in his temple in what would one day be Iraq and slumbered until someone dared wake him.

**Earth 2004**

**L.A.**

They woke him to help them kill Blade because they were incompetent. Unable to kill a lone half-breed. They also thought that Drake's blood would make them Daywalkers. They were wrong and weak. Pathetic and Drake hated them all.

"Blade. Ready to Die?" Drake asked. He'd thought maybe Blade was the one he'd been searching for. He was wrong. Blade chose to deny what he was. Who he was. A daywalker like himself. Half vampire, half man. All weak. It was time Drake ended his useless life.

Blade resorted to artificial means to feed. Serums. He denied the bloodlust. Denied who and what he was. A killer. The thought made Drake sick. Why would you deny such a gift? He was so strong, so beautiful. Blade had such untapped rage swirling inside of him, ready to be unleashed in a killing frenzy, but he kept it in check. Hated that part of him. Hated Drake for creating the vampire race.

"I was born ready, Motherfucker" Blade growled in response. And he was. He was born of a mother who was undergoing the transformation from human to vampire. They cut him from her, but not in time. He became half human, half vampire and wholly something else.

There was no cure for Blade. It was in his genetic makeup. He wasn't a pureblood, but he wasn't a convert either. So yes, he was ready to die. He'd killed off all that was human in him along time ago, but he never fully embraced his vampire nature. Only used it to kill his kind and humans who were wanna be's, familiars. Blade hated familiars more than vampires.

_**YO,  
Daywalker...  
Yo, Yo...  
Daywalker...**_

_**It's the feast of the blood with Sin,  
Unleash the Beast within,  
I walk around with the strength of a hundred men,  
YOU'D BEST TO RUN BEFORE I COUNT TO TEN!  
Blood drippin' from my canine like a fountain pen.**_

_**It seems I've been asleep for a thousand years!  
The way my world had changed -- it bring me a thousand tears!  
Prince of Darkness, day-walks through the rays of light,  
To this breed of vampire, I'm the prototype,  
The shape-shifting, mirror-image, flash photo-type,  
To everlast, an original red blood: O-type**_

"He was born perfect -- And just like the great white shark, this guy has never had to evolve." Hannibal King told Blade as he laid out the history of Drake, aka Dracula.

King had been a vampire for over five years before he was taken in by Abigail Whistler who cured him. Now, he had traces of vampire in him. But he too, walked in a shadow world. Mostly human but with a touch of something else.

He retained the sharp senses of a vampire, along with the endurance and speed of healing. Not like Blade, but not fully human either. There was just no way to remove all traces of the infection.

Drake contemplated changing him again, remaking him vampire once he realized that Blade wasn't ready to give in and play nice. But King was too annoying for his tastes. He'd kill him for his smart ass comments in days. It wasn't worth the effort.

_**Try do as my Name: That's Fatal!  
Try to claim my Fame, but that's Fatal!  
About to bring the pain: That's Fatal!  
Bite through your jugular vein?! That's Fatal!**_

_**Try do as my Name: That's Fatal!  
Try to claim my Fame, but that's Fatal!  
About to bring the pain: That's Fatal!  
Bite through your jugular vein?! That's Fatal!**_

_**Daywalker...**_

_**Daywalker...  
Come on, walk with me!  
Come on, walk with me!**_

"You're not immortal. I must have heard hundreds of you rodents make the same claim. Each one of them have tasted the end of my sword" Blade sneered to Drake. He was ready, willing to kill Drake. He hated him for what Blade had become. It was Drake, the original vampire that had ruined the world.

How many people had died over the centuries because of this one evil being?

Drake bared his teeth to Blade. He just didn't get it. He couldn't be killed. He'd live forever, or until he chose to end his own life. Only he could end his life, nothing else of this world would be fatal to him. He'd heal, regenerate. It would have to be Drake's will to die before he finally succumbed to the end. The only thing that would make Drake willing to succumb would be the loss of his mate.

So far, things weren't going well in that department. So Drake planned on living a long, long time.

_**I strike back with a vengeance, the Father of your descendants,  
And I can't be deflected, by your Silver Cross pendants,  
Bloody Holy Water, you make the false images,  
One swing from the sickle  
-- Ahh!! Your life diminishes!!**_

_**Sting like the scorpion! Strike with the force of Cain!  
My blood is known to revitalize the corpse of men:  
In the last days, they said the Dead would walk again!  
The blind, deaf, and the dumb will talk again!**_

_**Daywalker...  
TRY TO USE MY NAME? That's Fatal!  
Daywalker...**_

_**Trying to claim my Fame? That's Fatal!  
Daywalker...**_

_**About to bring the pain! That's Fatal!  
Daywalker...**_

_**BITE THROUGH YOUR JUGULAR VEIN?!  
That's Fatal!  
Daywalker...**_

Blade, Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler took down Drake that day, back in 2004. But, they didn't kill him.

No, you can't kill Drake. He's immortal.

He went to sleep, burrowed himself deep in the ground and slept. Slept until he found the strength to face the human race again. True, he was injured, appeared almost dead, but it was disgust that made him sleep. Again.

Humans disgusted Drake. They were stupid and simple minded. They polluted their bodies and their blood with drugs and alcohol. Disease was rampant. They had no honor. No self respect. No code.

They just went about, scurrying around like cockroaches. Oblivious to the danger that lurked in the shadows waiting to claim them. Drake didn't have to wait in the shadows. No, he was a daywalker and nothing could stop his hunt.

Drake hated vampires too. They'd grown bloated in their own power. Power_ he_ gave them. He was the progenitor of the species, but they thought of him only as a myth. As a joke to print on cereal boxes and dress up for Halloween. Fuckin' insulting.

Vampires wouldn't be a problem now, being vampires were all wiped out when Abby shot Drake with something called Daystar. A chemical that was toxic to vampires and with the aid of Drake's blood, made the killing rate 100. But they couldn't kill Drake.

Nothing can.

So... he slept until the soil above him became saturated with blood. The scent, the bloodlust and violence woke him from his slumber to once again, face the day.


	2. Meet the Beast

**2 Meet the Beast**

**Earth 2704**

**Mojave desert shore **

Riddick couldn't believe he was on Earth. He tried to avoid this place above all else. Terra was a regarded as a sort of heaven. It was, for the first time in it's history, peaceful and eco-friendly. Late in the 22nd century, everything went 'green' as they said. Bio-fuel, solar energy. Everything was biodegradable.

The Earth had healed from the thousands of years of abuse and now was one of the most pristine places in the universe.

Clear, crisp water could be heard as the waves crashed against the shore three hundred feet behind him. Riddick would've loved to run and dive in. To cool off. He was so fuckin' hot. So fuckin' tired of running, of fighting. But he wouldn't give up, wouldn't lie down and die. It went against his very nature. Survival at all cost. Adapt and overcome.

He was on the run from mercs when his piece of shit ship began to fall apart around him. He had no choice but to land and make arrangements for a replacement.

Now here he was, stuck in the one place he just couldn't blend it. There were no seedy bars or back alleys. Just a bunch of tree hugging, humanitarians hell bent on making the universe a safer, cleaner place.

What rot. Riddick had been living among the dregs of humanity his entire life. He'd been to places, seen things unimaginable to most of the fucks that claimed to want to protect the universe. Everything looked clean and fresh from down here, but Riddick would bet his last credit that most of the assholes that preached this shit never left Earth's atmosphere.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus. The sound of water and a light breeze calmed him. He was outnumbered ten to one. The odds, it seemed, had not fallen in his favor.

Again.

The mercs followed him on planet and laughed when they caught up to him. They had the same problem fitting in, but Terrans respected the law now and with their nickel-slick badges, they were over looked or helped. Not Riddick. They all turned a blind eye to him accept when it came to ratting him out.

Fuckers, no wonder Riddick hated humans. _Earthlings,_ he thought with a sneer. Never knew enough to mind their own fuckin' business.

Still Riddick stood, defiantly, hands clenched tightly around twin saber claw shivs, ready to fight to the death for his freedom.

They'd sent ten mercs after him this time. It seemed the company was through fucking around with him and wanted him dead, regardless of the fact he was worth twice as much alive. He was just too much trouble alive.

He was hurt, a grazing hit to the middle of his thigh. It burned and seeped blood and energy, but it wasn't fatal. Not yet at least. Not unless he got an infection or it slowed him down too much. It was never a good thing going into battle injured, but worse when it was just you against a group men hell bent on ending your miserable life.

Riddick wasn't ready to die. Not yet. He still had some assholes to kill. Still had some hot pussies to fuck. So there he stood, facing down seemingly unconquerable odds.

He sneered at Carson, the lead merc, "Lets do this fair. No guns. Just blades."

If they were going to kill him, at least they could do it with honor. Then again, mercs weren't known for their honor.

Carson looked around to his crew and they all grinned thinking of how easy it would be for ten of them to take down an injured Riddick.

"Deal." The merc told Riddick.

The next few minutes was filled with the sounds of un-cocking of guns, the rasp of Velcro holsters and the singing of blades as they were drawn.

Riddick pulled off his goggles and cracked his neck. He rolled his shoulders and then grinned as he gestured for them to bring it on.

Two rushed.

Two died.

Their blood soaked into the ground at Riddick's feet making the dirt turn to soupy, sticky mud. The fresh air became thick with the metallic scent of it.

Two more came and Riddick chuckled as they too, fell at his feet.

He had to step over the bodies to give him room to fight. A merc caught Riddick in the arm with a blade and Riddick hissed and bared his teeth at him. Then, the merc was dead.

The other five charged at him at once and Riddick would've cursed if he had the time. Blades sliced through the air and blood spilled from all of them. Riddick took a hit to the neck entirely too close to his jugular for comfort. Luckily it wasn't deep, just enough to bead the blood out of skin. Not that you'd notice. He was covered in blood. His black clothes now sticky and the color of blackened blood. His caramel skin, streaked with red stripes and shallow cuts.

Riddick was tiring, he knew it. The heat, bloodloss and the odds were taking their toll on him and he almost faltered. He wouldn't allow that though, no he'd press on until they or he were dead.

The mercs knew it, too. Carson saw Riddick stumble slightly, unable to fully raise his injured leg to step over the arm of a fallen merc.

Riddick clenched his jaw to the point of pain, and tried to focus. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out against the five, no, make that four of them.

The blood-soaked ground shook and they broke apart, trying find some footing as the world trembled and the earth buckled. A man went down and a hand burst from below the earth and grabbed him, pinning him in place as the head of a monster burst through the soil and latched on to his neck.

Blood sprayed and the merc screamed and then his comrades followed suit as they tried to scramble away.

Riddick stood in stunned amazement as he watched the color slowly dim from the merc as his blood was sucked out.

A sane man, a normal man, would've run, but not Riddick. He was fascinated with the beauty of it. The death, other than the initial spurt of blood and screams, was quick and clean.

Riddick arched a brow at the roaring creature in front of him. The colors, the shape. Everything drew him, but it was the power, the violence that the thing radiated that made Riddick a moth to its flame.

So Riddick made the decision to stay and watch. To learn.

The thing snagged another merc, then its teeth sank deep and Riddick felt a surge of jealousy.

It was death. Pure and simple. This thing didn't need blades or guns. He could kill you with his own hands or teeth. Not with a jerking snap of the neck like most men would have to use. Riddick was sure it could rip your heart out, or perhaps your head off. That was part of the allure. The danger of it.

It grabbed a third man, who was shocked still, as it tossed the body of the dead merc away. With a popping sound, skin gave way to sharp fangs and it gorged itself on warm blood.

Riddick didn't want to die, but if he had to, it would be an honor to die by the hands of such a creature. An apex predator.

Riddick cocked his head and frowned. Was it a vampire? They didn't exist anymore. Did they?

He'd heard the stories of old Earth's legends and Riddick was smart enough to know that most stories start with some shred of truth.

No, he couldn't be a vampire, they mixed with humans. Lived among them. This thing wouldn't blend in anywhere. Not with horns and a tri-mandible jaw!

_Was he wearing a necklace? What the fuck?_ Riddick thought. _It has to be a he. No tits. _Riddick snickered to himself.

Movement caught his attention and Riddick snapped his head to the right. Carson was trying to make off without dying. Unacceptable.

Riddick sprinted after him on a burst of energy he didn't know he had and took him down. He left the Carson alive though and with a smirk, Riddick picked him up and carried him over to the beast that was now stepping out of his resting place. Riddick tossed him at the beast's feet and stepped back, stood and waited.

It was sacrifice, perhaps a peace offering? Riddick wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't have a chance defeating the creature at full strength, let alone the weakened state he was in. And even if he was, he didn't want to battle him.

The beast was well over seven foot tall and looked down at Riddick and the bleeding, pleading man with intelligence in its eyes.

Riddick wanted to see him feed again. See how it worked. Was that thing really drinking their blood? Riddick had tasted blood on occasion, just to get a reaction out of people.

Bloodplay was taboo and it made most people cringe and assume you were insane. It was a useful tool, but this thing used blood as food. Riddick was sure. Anyone else that drank that volume of blood would be puking for weeks and vomiting blood was nasty shit.

After a brutal beating in slam, courtesy of the guards, Riddick had some internal injuries that made him vomit. The black, seedy shit that came up was nasty and disconcerting. Riddick was sure he was dying. But he didn't. He'd healed and... the guards died.

Drake growled at Riddick, picked up Carson and fed deeply on the warm blood. He almost winced at the taste. It was polluted with chemicals and remnants of fluid he'd never encountered, but it was food and he was hungry. He needed to build his strength back quickly. When Drake was done, he tossed the body away and roared again.

Riddick gasped softly and watched, transfixed as beast became man.


	3. I Ain't Human & I Ain't From Around Here

**3 I Ain't Human and I Ain't From Around Here**

Drake stepped out of the ground and glided over to Riddick. He wiped the blood from this mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at Riddick. He walked around him, sizing him up. Drake breathed deep and scented him. Riddick smelled of blood and death, both of which were intoxicating to Drake.

Drake had seen only a small amount of the fight, but he could count the dead. Ten men were down and Drake only took out three, with the exception of the one Riddick gave him. Riddick had killed the others. A lone man, a human, had killed six almost seven men with nothing more than a couple of blades. It made Drake smile.

Drake thought that Riddick fought with honor and courage and that was something Drake could respect. He'd seen far too little of it in his seemingly endless years.

Drake stopped in front of Riddick again before they locked eyes and Drake spoke.

"What is your name, human?" Drake asked, his voice smooth and soft. There was a slight accent on the r's and Riddick found it sexy, almost hypnotic. A slow cadence of sex and power.

Riddick knew that he could use his own voice as a weapon so it was interesting to have that tactic turned back around on him.

Riddick grinned, _so it spoke?_ "I'm no human, beast." Riddick pitched his voice low like Drake's. _Two could play this game_, he thought.

Drake hissed at Riddick who just shrugged. Reining in his anger, Drake again did a quick once over of Riddick. He leaned in, breathed deep, just because he wanted to.

"You are not vampire." Drake stated as he watched the pulse throb in Riddick's neck. There was a shallow cut there, weeping blood. Calling Drake's name. Begging for him to bite and drink. To taste. To create. Drake watched as Riddick merely shrugged again.

Drake's eyes shifted up and met Riddick's. "Your eyes glow?"

Riddick gave a smug nod, "So I've been told." He replied blandly. He would've rolled his eyes, but he found it difficult to tear them away from the glowing amber that locked on his.

Drake tilted his head to the side, "How is that possible? Humans do not have the ability to reflect light in that way."

"Got a shine job in slam." Riddick explained as he watched the expressions pass over Drake's face. If Riddick was a man to throw around fancy words, he'd say that the man was beautiful. Strong, masculine and ageless.

Drake frowned, "Slam? Shine job?" He didn't understand that words that Riddick was using. He'd heard of the slammer, but in truth, his time in the modern world was brief. He hadn't the time to pick up all of the lingo. They didn't have jails in his day. If you broke the law, you died or lost a major body part. It was that simple.

Riddick did roll his eyes then and thought that perhaps this thing wasn't very smart. "Yes, slam. Prison."

"Ah, you are a murderer, then?" Drake asked with an approving smile.

"Look around, Guy. What do you think?" Riddick asked sarcastically. He was tired, hot and hurting. This thing seemed to be in no big rush, but Riddick was. He wanted to cut fence and get the hell out of there before more mercs or the law came down on his head. He didn't have the strength to fight anyone else tonight.

"I think the last man to call me Guy died." Drake said with a slight smile as he remembered the small man he threw through a plate glass window for disrespecting him. True, he'd been angry. A Dracula dildo? Really? But still, it had been greatly satisfying.

Riddick chuckled and bent down to wipe his blades off on Carson's shirt. "Yeah well, you haven't told me your name yet."

Drake curled his lip at Riddick. The man had balls to turn his back on him. How arrogant was he that he thought he could turn his back on Drake and live? Drake launched himself at Riddick.

Riddick jumped to his feet and caught Drake around the throat. _This thing had no idea who he was fuckin' with_, Riddick thought. _Don't let my guard down like the Earthlings do._ "Don't. I don't want to fight you." Riddick told him coolly.

"You would die." Drake said firmly, truthfully as his own hand wrapped around Riddick's throat.

"Probably, but I'd still get a few good hits in first." Riddick smiled smugly then released Drake's throat and Drake returned the favor. Riddick offered his hand, "Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict, murderer. Most just call me Riddick."

Drake nodded and shook Riddick's hand. "Riddick?" He looked at the fallen men around them and his respect for Riddick grew. "I am called Drake, now. I've been known by a few things in my days. Drakulya, Dracula, Vlad the Impeller, Vlad Dracula, Count Dracula, Nosferatu , and the Prince of Darkness."

Riddick snickered, "I was Lord Marshal of the Necromongers for a while."

Drake frowned, "Necromongers? Who are they?" Drake wondered if they were another form of Vampire. Necro, in greek meant dead.

Riddick snorted and rolled his shoulders. "Don't worry 'bout them. They're all half-dead freaks." Riddick stopped and looked at Drake before he laughed, "kinda like your vampires, but they don't drink blood. They just like to kill."

"Humm," Drake considered. Was that such a bad thing? Drake didn't think so.

"Not, humm, they're were all a bunch of mindless fucks, followin' the ravings of a mad man." Riddick turned and muttered to himself, "Fuck, I need a ship. Got to get off world before the fuckin' Company comes at me with twenty men."

"Off world?" Drake asked somewhat confused.

Riddick grinned, "How long you been sleepin, Drake?"

Drake looked around and shook his head. He recognized nothing. "The last time I was awake, it was the year 2004. This was all desert then, outside of a city called Las Vegas."

Riddick snorted, "That was over seven hundred years ago. Lot's changed since then. Like I said," Riddick turned and pinned Drake with his stare, "I ain't human and I ain't from around here."

Riddick continued, "When the Los Angeles Earthquake hit in 2308, it all went to shit. A sixth of the land mass fell in the water and Las Vegas became oceanfront property." Riddick explained. He'd read up on every world he could and when he was prepping for an emergency landing, he refreshed his memory.

"So L.A. Is gone? California?" Drake asked in disbelief. He'd seen the world change over his existence, but this was extreme.

While he was resting, he had felt a in the disturbance in the ground, but didn't bother to find out what it was. It didn't matter to him. As long as no one was disturbing his resting place, he didn't care.

"Bottom of the ocean, Drake." Riddick stopped to catch his breath. The pain was increasing with each step and he just wanted to find somewhere quiet so he could lick his wounds and rest.

Riddick pointed to a glimmer of lights. "See that?" He asked Drake, "That's New Angeles. Used to be Vegas, but it was renamed a long time ago. It's one of the biggest ports on the planet, the biggest on this continent."

Drake looked around, his eyes searching, falling on Riddick, the landscape, the sky. Everything and anything. He had to relearn his surroundings. He had to adjust and adapt. The process for Drake was quick and smooth. He was extremely intelligent and perceptive. He replied on instinct and strength of mind and will to get him through everything. He had nothing to fear. He was fear and he was death.

They were silent for a long while. Comfortable with each other in a way few people could ever be. It was like they'd always been there, side by side. Attuned to each other and confident in themselves enough to know if the other one tried something, they could defend themselves.

Drake wanted to learn more about Riddick. To know if perhaps this was the one he'd been searching for endlessly. Riddick sure fit the bill and Drake definitely found him very attractive. He wasn't hung up on one sex or the other. It didn't matter to him if his mate was male or female. All that mattered was that they'd be loyal to him and able to stand proudly at his side. Unified.

Drake's eyes cut once again over to Riddick. He was strong and imposing. Powerful. Beautiful. Riddick moved with seduction and grace. Fluid and he had endurance along with being a very proficient fighter.

Finally, Drake broke the easy silence. "You said you are not human. What are you then?" Drake asked as his steps automatically matched Riddick's stride for stride.

Riddick stopped and looked at Drake. He'd almost forgotten he was there. Almost. But his body didn't seem to want to forget. His nerves were snapping and his fingers itched to touch him. "I'm something else."

Drake's eyes changed as he looked at Riddick. They went from amber to red. The pupils from large rounds of black to a yellow slit that reminded Riddick of a large cat.

"No, Riddick," Drake purred and smiled when he saw goosebumps breakout over Riddick's flesh, "_I_ am something else. You are very much a humanoid."

Riddick's gut clenched in response to Drake's words. The tone of his voice. How he made Riddick's body pulsate with a hunger he'd never experienced before. Riddick wasn't hungry for food, but something else. Or perhaps, someone else?

Riddick lost himself in those red, swirling eyes and licked his lips. "I'm Furyan. Furya was a small, fertile planet much like this one, until the Necro's came and killed everything." He explained, "I'm stronger, faster and deadlier than most men."

Arching a brow, Drake muttered thoughtfully as his eyes once again traveled over Riddick's body. "The Furies yield to no one."

"Exactly!" Riddick snapped, his body stiffening. His posture spoke for him, but he still said the words, just so there was no mix up. Riddick blinked and the feeling of falling stopped. Drake's eyes were once again amber and Riddick took a step closer to Drake, not towering over him as he wished he could. They were the same height, almost the same build. "I bow before no man."

Drake smiled slightly, unconcerned by Riddick's show of dominance. "What about a god?"

Riddick arched a brow as he watched Drakes eyes again, but not falling into his gaze this time. Just watching them as they hinted at the beast under the beautiful exterior. "Is that what you are? A god?" Riddick's eyes dropped to the glyph that was seared into Drake's chest.

He reached out and traced it lightly with a finger tip a moment before he caught himself and snatched his hand away.

Drake's breath hitched at the contact as his eyes fell to Riddick's full lips. He licked his own before his eyes slid slowly to the glowing silver, "Half god anyway."

"Hummm..." Riddick hummed as he turned and began to walk again, "I hate God."

Riddick said it casually, but Drake could tell it was the truth. He wondered if it was all gods that Riddick hated or God that most people had turned to when the others became too violent and unforgiving.

Gods, as a whole, tended to be petty and merciless. Drake hadn't been any different. In fact, he'd been worse. He used his power, his strength for his own gain. To create his own species of beings. The vampires. Was it really Drake's fault that they were weak? That they couldn't just be happy with being what they were? They always wanted more, felt they deserved more. They never tried to earn it. Always wanted to take and take, never to give.

Sure the 'purebloods', descendents of the first few Drake himself had converted, tried to stick to the rules he'd set up, but soon they were outnumbered and found themselves on the wrong end of a silver stake. That, was largely due to Blade and his friend Whistler.

Then, Deacon Frost, one that felt he _deserved_ everything, had to get his panties in a wad about channeling the lesser blood god, La Magra and it all went to shit. Twelve, out of the remaining fifteen, purebloods were wiped out and Frost met with a rather messy end. Drake did have Blade to thank for that. He was sleeping or he'd have taken great pleasure in ripping Frost apart for trying to become a god himself.

There was only room for one vampire god and that was Drake. If he converted Riddick, he wouldn't be a god, but perhaps a king?

Drake looked over at Riddick, straightened, and suddenly appeared very arrogant and very godlike. "I'm a different kind of god, Riddick. I think you'd like me, once you got to know me." And Drake had every intention of making Riddick get to know him. With each passing minute, the urge to convert, to claim grew.

The need, the lust grew until Drake felt his fangs lengthen fully and his cock fill.

_A Fury?_ Drake thought back to his experience with the three Fury sisters and grinned. He fucked all of them. At once. No woman could deny him. No man for that matter if that was what he wished.

Sure, Riddick may not be the quite the same as the Furies that Drake was used to dealing with, but Furya had to get it's name for a reason.

Riddick threw back his head and laughed. He grinned, "I think I like you already, Drake."

Drake felt lust spike his blood and heat to coil low. Oh yes, he'd get to know Riddick very well. Drake stopped and stepped closer to Riddick.

He leaned in and whispered, "Good, because I plan on you loving me," he moved closer still, his lips a mere breath away from Riddick's "craving me. The taste of my blood on your tongue," Drake flicked his tongue out and tasted Riddick's parted lips with it, "my cum in your mouth."

Riddick stood still, his body screaming for him to reach out. Touch, but he did nothing but purr low and deep.

Drake heard the rumble low in Riddick's chest and knew at once that Riddick was open to the idea of them mating. Bringing their bodies flush against each other, Drake nipped Riddick's full lower lip, his sharp fang drawing a pearl of blood. He licked it off, savored it before stepped back.

Riddick's eyes had gone liquid. The veins in his neck and forehead stood out in sharp contrast. Nostrils flared, pupils fully dilated and the scent of lust coming off of him was strong and sharp in the cool night air. He licked his lips, tasted blood and something wild and addicting. He felt his cock swell, his balls tighten. His ears rang and his blood felt both thick and rushed as it pumped through his veins.

Drake smiled at Riddick's reaction. It was all he needed to know. He turned and began walking again toward the lights of the city. This time, Riddick fell in step next to him. Quiet and tense.


	4. Temptation

4 Tempation

As they approached the edge of the city, Drake spoke again. "Do you mind if I come with you? It appears there's nothing left of this world I once knew?"

"You gonna kill me and drink my blood?" Riddick pinned Drake with a look. He asked casually, but it was a real question that he wanted answered.

"I will not kill you unless you really piss me off, but I plan on drinking your blood. Frequently, as you will mine." Drake replied.

Riddick wanted to deny Drake's words. Tell him to fuck off, that he'd never drink his blood, but he wasn't so sure. He was already beginning to crave, to imagine what Drake would taste like. He tried to fight the feelings, the hunger, but that seemed only to make it grow stronger.

Riddick glared at Drake, "'Don't want to be converted, Drake. Don't want to be no bloodsucker."

"I am sorry, Riddick, but that is not really your choice, is it?"

"The fuck it ain't!" Riddick bellowed.

Drake hissed once again at him and dark ridges appeared to ripple under his flesh making his once beautiful face seem disfigured. "I can force you!" Drake growled in promise.

That just pissed Riddick off. He hated being forced to do anything, even if it was something his body was screaming at him to do. It had to be _his_ choice.

"Make it so that your every thought is of me. Make you insane with the wanting, needing. I can wait until you finally break and beg me to convert you. To fuck you." Drake lowed his voice and ginned, "To own you."

"Just try it!" Riddick said softly. It was a warning. A promise of violence.

Drake wasn't about to back down. He was almost sure this was the one and he'd fight to get what he wanted. If Riddick wouldn't go peacefully, Drake had no problem forcing his hand.

Drake growled deep and low. The smooth voice that was liquid sex now turned grating and demonic. "You will do as I command!" Drake insisted.

"FUCK YOU!" Riddick roared before he punched Drake hard in the face. "I bow before no _man _or _god_."

Drake wiped the blood from his split lip and looked at it on his thumb in shock. Riddick had hit him hard enough to draw blood, something few had been able to do, especially someone that wasn't a god or vampire. He was certain now more than ever.

"Get that through your fuckin' head. If I choose to be like you, it's _my_ choice. MINE. I won't let you _command_ me to do anything. I don't give a shit if you're half-god or the devil himself. I control my own fate."

Drake let out a deep breath and then another. It never served him well to get pissed off. He decided that the truth was in order. "I have been searching for thousands of years for a companion. One that could walk beside me in the light of day." He turned and looked at Riddick. His face and voice once again beautiful and serene. "I believe that you are the one I have been looking for."

"And what if I'm not? What if you convert me and I don't turn out to be this daywalker you're looking for? You just gonna kill me? Toss me aside while you look for someone else? Fuck that." Riddick growled. He wasn't a piece in a chess match. He wasn't going to be used and then tossed aside like he was nothing.

It wasn't that he was looking for forever, but it appeared that Drake was. That was a big commitment, pledging yourself to someone for thousands of years. Not a decision that could be made after only knowing someone for a little over an hour.

"I do not think that will be an issue. I am sure it is you." Drake assured him.

"And what if I'm _not_?"

"You are."

Riddick let out a growl of frustration. This wasn't going to work. They were both too headstrong. Too stuck in their ways and too used to their will being law.

Riddick sighed, "Look, Drake. I'll take you off world, but I ain't willing to risk my life because you got a gut feelin'. I just don't know you or trust you enough for that."

Drake looked at him, "You will. In time."

Riddick didn't reply. What could he say? He had a sinking feeling that he would and that threatened to being the rage back. He didn't have the energy to maintain the rage though. He needed to eat and shower to wash off the itchy, drying blood from his skin and to peel the damp, blood soaked clothes off and burn them.

They walked in silence again as Riddick searched. Finally, just on the outskirts of town, he spotted Carson's ship. Sighing with relief, he strode toward it, uncaring if Drake followed or not.

The hatch hissed as it lowered to the ground and Drake stood in amazement as Riddick walked up the gangplank.

Riddick turned and look at him. "You comin'?"

Drake followed and Riddick waited until he was fully inside before he closed the hatch and entered in a new locking code.

"1658537246 's the code. Don't forget it or you won't get in." Riddick told Drake. Drake nodded and committed the series of numbers to his memory.

Riddick wasn't sure why he was letting Drake board the craft minutes after telling himself, and Drake for that matter, that this wasn't gonna work out. He wondered briefly if Drake was influencing him somehow, but realized that wasn't it. Riddick asked him if he was coming because he wanted him to come. It was that simple and that complicated.

Walking straight to the bathroom, Riddick stripped and dropped his soiled clothes along the way. He was completely naked by the time he reached the door and Drake was ready to drool at the sight of him.

Drake could tell Riddick was solid muscle, but he hadn't realized how ripped Riddick was. Drake himself was big, but he didn't have quite the definition that Riddick did. He looked down at his own body and grimaced. He could do with a shower himself.

He only wore a pair of brown leather pants and boots. That was all. His bare chest was streaked with dirt and some blood. Smiling, he stripped and followed Riddick into the bathroom, just to see what he'd do.

Riddick's head snapped up and he glared at Drake when he stood, naked, outside the shower door.

"The fuck you want?" Riddick asked gruffly. He was tired and sore. Hungry. His leg burned and he just wanted to shower, eat and sleep, but knew he still had to fly them out of there, at least away from this port before he could rest.

Riddick had no desire to fuck at the moment, no matter how hot a naked Drake looked. "A shower?" Drake said smoothly, like it was the only reason he was there. He stepped in the enclosure and moaned as the hot water hit his back. "Hot showers are one of the best inventions of the modern world." He muttered absently.

Riddick had to agree with him there. There had been a lot of times, while he was stuck in slam or on T2, that he would've killed for a hot shower.

"Turn around and I will wash your back." Drake offered, "You have a large cut on your shoulder." Drake took the wash cloth from Riddick's hand and began to soap it up. He spun Riddick with a firm hand on his hip and started to scrub and rub his back.

The soap foam turned a dirty pink as Drake washed every inch of his upper back, working slowly down to the indents before sliding back up.

Riddick felt his cock stir, he couldn't help it. Drake was using a soft, but firm hand. Kneading the muscles and whispering over the cuts and bruises. Purring, Riddick humped his back, bending slightly at the waist.

Drake took this as a good sign and continued his cleansing. Over the balls of Riddick's shoulders and upper arms, back down the spine until he slipped lower over hips and Riddick's ass. Water rinsed the soap away and Drake's eyes settled over a stream of blood that was making a small, red rivulet down Riddick's back.

Drake leaned in, tongue darting out to lick it before his lips settled over its source and began to suckle slightly. Riddick stiffened instantly and began to stand up, but Drake stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I will not bite you, Riddick. Not until you ask me to. Just let me taste you." Drake sighed and licked again. He stood and whispered in Riddick's ear. "You taste so good. Pure. Strong. I can not wait to drink deeply from you."

"Drake," Riddick whispered and closed his eyes when he felt Drake's hands slide against the skin of his hips only to stop a half inch from the root of his now fully erect cock.

It appeared that there was some part of him that wanted to fuck after all.

Drake stepped closer, meshing their bodies and Riddick felt Drake's hard cock against the cleft of his ass. It was hot, thick and very long. Drake leaned in and licked the blood seeping from the wound on Riddick's neck. When his tongue pressed against the pulse point there, he felt Riddick's heart jump and groaned.

Drake moved his hands, both of them gripped Riddick's dick firmly. Riddick shuddered as he felt Drake start to move, grinding his cock against his ass. Riddick moaned and allowed his head loll to the side, giving Drake better access to the cut on his throat. He knew, for some odd reason, that he could trust Drake not to bite him. He could take him at his word and just enjoy the pleasure he was receiving.

"You have a beautiful cock, Riddick." Drake said against his skin. "So big and hard." Drake moved a hand an cupped Riddick's balls gently. "Do you want me to bite you?" He asked.

"No!" Riddick said firmly, but with a hiss of pleasure behind it.

Drake only chuckled, "Just let me know when you do. Are you going to cum, Riddick? Are you going to cum all over my hand?"

Riddick didn't answer, he just began to roll his hips in time with Drake's. The perfect rhythm. In to total sync with each other. Drake moved his hand from Riddick's balls and used it to grasp his head. He wanted to kiss him. Taste the flavor of his mouth.

Their eyes locked as they both strained in the position they were in. It wasn't very conformable, one leaning back, the other forward, but they managed. Lips met, teeth clicking together as the coppery taste of blood mixed. Was it from Drake licking him? Riddick wasn't sure and could hardly find it in him to care. Funny that, when he was so adamant about not being converted only moments ago.

The taste of blood heightened the lust for both of them and while their mouths brutally devoured each other, they hips kept that same smooth, steady rhythm.

Riddick hissed when his tongue scraped against a sharp fang, releasing more blood into their mouths. Drake growled and began to suck on Riddick's tongue, his orgasm threatening to overtake him with each taste.

Finally, Drake spun Riddick around, slammed him against the wall and ground their cocks together as they kissed and sucked at each others mouths. They stiffened together, Riddick's back arched away from the wall and Drake arched back in the other direction. Their mouths unable to stay welded together as they roared and came in large, powerful spurts against each other's stomach.

Muscles relaxed and foreheads touched. Rested. They panted, each breathing deep, taking the scent of the other in their lungs. Drake was convinced, Riddick was starting to agree. If the sex was this explosive, this perfectly synced after only knowing each other for a short time, how would it be in a month? A year? A thousand?

"I know you fear what I am, Riddick. What you will become, but I know that you are the one I've been waiting for. There is no doubt this time."

Riddick looked at Drake, "You were wrong before?"

Drake shrugged and stepped back to rinse the semen from his body. "Not so much wrong as not fully convinced."

"Hum, what happened to him?"

Drake snorted, "He tried to kill me," his head snapped around, "He failed and almost died."

Riddick arched a brow at Drake, "You didn't kill him?"

"No. He was a daywalker. The only other one. I could not kill him."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Does it matter? He is dead by now, I am sure. He refused to drink blood, thus only making him long lived, not immortal. I do not know the full extent of what Daystar did to him. He was a hybrid. Half human, half vampire. He did not get it by natural means. He was exposed to the virus while his mother was pregnant. He only got a mild form of the allergies that other vampires experienced and he could tolerate, sunlight and silver. But he was as strong as any vampire and he had the bloodlust. He denied it of course. Denied me." Drake scowled and Riddick cocked his head.

_He sounds hurt,_ Riddick thought. _Could somethin' like Drake feel real emotion? _

Drake stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and one to Riddick. Riddick just watched him, trying to figure him out.

"You're upset?"

Drake just looked up, his face calm and betraying no emotion. "No, but it seems it was just yesterday to me. I have been sleeping a long time. Perhaps too long." He met Riddick's eyes again, "Do I need to go back to sleep, Riddick? Do you think I am wrong about this?"

Riddick shook his head. "Don't know what to think, Drake. It's hard shit to buy in to, I'll tell you that. Vampires were always a thing of Earth's legends, but they were known around the universe. I've heard of Dracula and his impalement."

Drake grinned, "Ah," even his eyes were sparkling with laughter, "My favorite. It's messy, but fun."

"Fun?" Riddick shook his head, "And they think I'm the fuckin' psycho."

"I am not insane, Riddick."

"Yeah well, we'll see 'bout that." Riddick walked out of the bathroom, "Come on, lets see if we can find somethin' to wear and eat. Got to find some credits, I'm getting low, so we can get the fuck out of here before the police show up."


End file.
